


It's Not the Perfume that You Wear

by chase_acow



Series: I Kinda Lose My Mind [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Lace Panties, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: "I've been waiting for someone to wander by," Tony said, flippantly gesturing over his shoulder as if Sam wasn't standing a foot away having a midlife crisis. "Zip me up, would you?"Tony Stark Bingo Square K2 - kink: crossdressing





	It's Not the Perfume that You Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabaqui/gifts).



"Hey, _hey_."

Sam slowed his steps on his way to his room, and then back tracked to Nat's seldom used suite. 

"Yeah, my fine feathered friend, c'mere a sec."

No doubt, that was definitely Tony's voice coming out of Natasha's definitely off limits room. But hey, she couldn't kill him if Tony was in there first. Stepping over the threshold was disappointing; he should have known better but the hotel-like interior was just bland, nothing like what Stark had fixed up for him or Steve. Their rooms had personality.

He didn't know how Tony did it, but the colors and choice of just a few knick-knacks made all the difference. Sure, he'd probably farmed it out to some interior decorator, but the fact that he'd done that much meant something in his book. Their paths didn't cross much, but Sam always had a good time with the science geek, and it didn't hurt that Tony made a mean grilled cheese and tomato sandwich. It was about all he could do in the kitchen besides coffee, without something exploding. 

A quick glance showed him Tony wasn't in the living area, but he followed a series of knocks and swears back through the bedroom toward the bathroom. "What's up, Ton-eeee," Sam's sentence finished off with a high pitched whine.

Unlike the rest, Nat's bathroom was great. Tony stood in front of a three mirror vanity circled with those old timey big, round bulbs that cast him in a soft light. He bent at the waist, leaning over one of the sinks to apply cream to his cheeks. While wearing a dress. Tony Stark was in a dress. In a dress with soft shadows highlighting his face, and the muscles on his arms.

"I've been waiting for someone to wander by," Tony said, flippantly gesturing over his shoulder as if Sam wasn't standing a foot away having a midlife crisis. "Zip me up, would you?"

The dress was a red number, because of course it was, matte instead of shiny, but still matching the red of the Iron Man suit. It was tight around his hips and waist, but gapped where the zipper was still undone. Sam's hands reached out, drifting up from Tony's waist to see if the material was as soft as he wanted it to be.

It was, it definitely was.

"So, ah," Sam tried to say, working to get his tongue in sync with his brain. "What's going on?"

"One of the local colleges' engineering clubs asked me to be the celebrity judge for their annual fundraiser event. This year is a dragshow - Dragonfly co-sponsored by their queer inclusion group, of course," Tony met his eyes briefly in the mirror before he bent back to the bag spilling out on the counter. "I thought I'd fully commit."

Sam pressed his fingers into the small of Tony's back, holding the material still while he zipped it up. The reverse act, watching the broad back and muscles covered up stirred up the old crush he'd used to nurse when Tony had first become Iron Man. And other things. It stirred up other things in his pants, and he cleared his throat to cover the sound of tugging his jeans to readjust himself.

"So, what happened to Nat?" Sam asked, glancing at the massive clawfoot tub, or the picture on the wall, or the lingerie hanging on the showerhead. No, not the lingerie, but anything thing else that wasn't the alluring combination of masculine and feminine warring across Tony's face.

"She got called out by Maria to consult on something or another, but she'd finished my eyes and those were always the hard part," Tony answered, shifting a little to settle the dress now that it was zipped and forcing Sam to take a hasty step back.

Tony's eyes were breathtaking, subtle and yet Sam couldn't tear his own gaze away. They were smokey, and shaped to points, somehow making Tony look even more mysterious and alluring. The idea that Tony knew they were the hard part meant that he'd done this before. And if Sam's brain wasn't already short circuited, that thought would have done it.

"As long as you're here, what do you think of this lipstick?" Tony asked, straightening his back and looking again at Sam in the mirror. "A little silly's doable, but I still want to _be_ doable."

"Then you'd better wipe that man-killer red off right now," Sam crowded behind Tony, going back in time to when he helped his little sister figure out her makeup. Tony had several tubes out to choose from. "Where'd you get that anyway? A clown in the sewer? Here, this one's better."

Smirking, Tony wiped away the red from his lips, careful not to muse his facial hair, and took the offered lipstick from Sam's hand. Their fingers brushed, and Sam couldn't help the hipuck in his chest. "Pink, huh?" Tony said, applying the shade. "Men do like pretty, pink, lips."

"Yeah, well," Sam shrugged and cleared his throat. "You need anything else?"

"I need you to convince Steve to give the musicals a rest during movie night. I had _If I were a rich man_ stuck in my head for a week," Tony said. He washed his hands, drawing Sam's attention to the modest length nails painted black and pressed on over his own normally blunt, square fingernails. "Otherwise no, thanks for your help."

"No problem, have a good time," Sam said, his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he watched the pink take over Tony's mouth. Then like Lot's wife, he couldn't help but look back before he'd made it through the threshold. "Oh, Tony you've got. I think the tag's still in there," he said, gesturing down in an area that could encompass Tony hip to ankle because he didn't want to get caught staring at Tony's ass.

"Grab it would you? I'm running late."

Sure. No. Nononononononono. Unfortunately Sam's feet weren't listening to him and took him back to Tony's side. He managed to rub two brain cells together eventually though and stopped short while he answered, "No, I don't think, it's inside your dress."

"Don't be precious, I don't mind," Tony twisted and winked, moving on to style his hair.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. His fingers drifted down Tony's hip and toyed with the bottom hem of the dress. In for a penny, in for a pound, he figured. "You look real good all prettied up. Hope the competitors don't get jealous," Sam said, waiting until Tony looked at him in the mirror to start inching his hand upward.

"You evidently haven't been to a drag show recently, those ladies go all out," Tony said, the husk in his voice complimenting the slow shuttering of his eyes as Sam teased the dress up.

"You'd be stunning anywhere," Sam said, and it was easy. Tony was easy to praise, and he blushed magnificently. He'd raised the dress to the point where thigh met ass, and he glanced down, his thumb swept over the warm skin barely missing the black lace that turned out to be panties. "Jesus."

Tony pushed out his ass until Sam had it in his palm, the tempting contrast of scratchy lace and smooth flesh had his chest constricting with want. He fell back into an easy grin, rolling his eyes at himself. "Shameless," he said, taking his hand off so he could finish moving the material to get to the tag. He just needed to finish helping his friend and then run for the hills. "You'll flirt with anyone."

"Not true," Tony argued, craning his neck around. "I have a firm policy against flirting with politicians, those compensating for something with helmet horns, or anyone my father might have flirted with."

"Liar," Sam teased, circling his hands around Tony's hips and squeezing. "I see you and Steve together."

"Right now, I'm only interested in flirting with you," Tony took a deep breath and turned around to finish his hair. "You find that tag yet?"

He finished pulling up the dress, but the tag was actually caught in the middle of the panties, plastic poking through the lace. Sam flashed back to every sweater or pair of socks he'd ever ruined by just trying to yank the tag out. All right. This was fine, no big deal. His knees popped as he dropped into a crouch that put him eyelevel with the underwear.

"What the-"

"Don't worry, I'm a professional," Sam said, raising his eyebrows and putting on his most innocent face. Then he slipped his hand underneath the panties and grabbed the end of the bit of plastic holding the tag on. With one end tightly grasped, he leaned over and let the whiskers on his chin poke through the material while he got the other end secured in his teeth.

"You are the devil," Tony said, his voice soft and breathy as he twisted to watch Sam's mouth on him. In response, Sam momentarily dropped the tag, and licked wetly through the lace. "I still have to go, pretty bird. Don't start something we can't finish."

Once more taking the tag in his mouth, he jerked until the plastic broke. Without an excuse to touch Tony's skin anymore, Sam took both pieces of the tag and set them up on the counter. Then he stood up, real slow, pressing against Tony's back as he went, knowing the rough of his jeans would scratch at bare skin. He bracketed Tony in, reaching around him to pull the dress down slowly from the front while they both watched how his hands never brushed the bulge pressing against the front of Tony's panties.

"What time you gonna be back?" Sam asked, dropping his chin to Tony's bare shoulder. The dress covered his chest, hid the arc reactor and tied together behind his neck, leaving the muscles of his shoulders and arms on full display. Tony was warm against his cheek, and he was still wearing his normal cologne, the stuff that always had Sam taking an extra deep breath.

"Oh, sweetheart," Tony said, flexing backward to test Sam's hold and then melting when Sam didn't budge. "Not until late. You could come with me if you wanted. Happy would be ecstatic not to have to babysit me when there's glitter involved."

Sam rubbed against Tony's back, grinding slightly into the swell of his ass. He didn't want to ruin the dress, not before he got to walk out there where everyone could see Tony on his arm. "Glitter's pretty dangerous, I don't know if I can protect you," he rumbled, swaying slightly and bringing Tony's hips with him. It was like he was hypnotized, floating on the tension between them.

A sharp elbow to his gut woke him up, made him stumble and a shove to his chest had him leaning against the wall with Tony plastered to his chest. They were basically the same height, but the knee pressing insistently against his balls had him balancing up on his toes. Tony smiled up at him, all teeth. "I don't need you to protect me," he said, sliding his knee down along the inside of Sam's thigh. "I just need you to be my arm candy."

"And here I was thinking the same thing," Sam said, relaxing into Tony's hold. He dipped his head, brushing their noses together. "Let me go put on my arm candy suit."

"That blue one you wore to Rhodey's thing?" Tony suggested, his smile less sharp and more friendly.

He knew the one, it was a little too tight through his ass and thighs, but apparently someone had enjoyed it. He had a brief nightmare vision of some villain attacking the party and him ripping out the seat of his pants to fight them. Honestly, he'd done more ridiculous things, particularly in the early days of falcon training.

"I'll go put it on," Sam said, easing Tony back, his hand dipped dangerously low on Tony's hips. "Wait for me?"

"The car is waiting downstairs, if you leave in the next fifteen minutes, you shouldn't be too unfashionably late," JARVIS said, voiced from the speakers hidden all over the tower.

"Hear that?" Tony asked, pushing Sam out the door. "Shake a tail feather. I'll meet you at the elevator."

Bemused, Sam hurried down the hallway to his room, he hadn't had such a hot date in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [tabaqui](https://tabaqui.dreamwidth.org/) for helped point me at an idea.


End file.
